The Kurban DayThe GazettE
by Kuro Shinigami Gazerock
Summary: Hari kurban datang ! Makan" bersama GazettE XD


Fanfiction_The Kurban Day (Gazette, Alice Nine, Nega)

**The Kurban Day**

**Author : Kuro Shinigami**

**Genre : Comedy Garink**

**Rate : Semua boleh baca**

**Fandom : Visual Kei (The GazettE, Alice Nine, Nega)**

"Allahu akbar. Allahu akbar. Allahu akbar. Lailahailallah huallahu akbar. Allahu akbar wa lillah ilham." Suara takbiran berkumandang didesa PSCom. Suara serak nan basah bin becek milik seorang pemuda bernama Ruki yg sedang mengikuti acara takbiran bersama anak-anak TPA didaerah itu meraung-raung ke penjuru desa.

Suara itu juga mewarnai event makan-makan besar untuk para wedus gembel & sapi-sapi dikandang laki-laki jangkung nan pesek yg biasa dipanggil Reita. Dia sedang asik memakani hewan-hewan bernasib malang yg akan dijadikan kurban keesokan harinya itu.

'Tok..tok…tok' Ruki mengetuk pintu rumah Reita. Reita yg mendengarnya langsung membukanya. Mereka berdua pergi ke kandang Reita & melihat kambing-kambing & sapi-sapi gemuk milik Reita (Sebenarnya sih titipan tetangga XDD).

"Malangnya nasib mereka. Ckckckck." Kata Ruki sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kerah baju kokonya (lebay deh Ruki =='). Malam itu mereka hanya mengobrol hal-hal yg gak penting sambil menyodorkan rumput ke hewan-hewan kurban itu.

-/-

Pagi hari pun datang…..

Suara takbir lagi-lagi berkumandang memanggil seluruh warga untuk sholat Idul adha berjamaah. Setelah selesai sholat, sebagian dari mereka pulang ke rumah. Sebagian lagi pergi ke tempat penyembelihan kurban.

"HuaaAA… Selamat tinggal Jumple, Kupret, Maldi, Pepe, Minten. Aku akan mengenang masa-masa saat bersama kalian." Reita menangis tersubuh-subuh.. eh salah… terisak-isak karena teman-tamannya a.k.a kambing & sapinya mau dimutilasi. "Udah, gak usah nangis. Mereka pasti masuk surga. Ya gak, Kai?" Tanya Ruki kepada Kai yg sedang mengasah goloknya yg super duper jumbo. "HUUAAAA….! Gwe gak ridho leat mereka dipotong ama barang segede itu." Reita menangis 100x lebih kencang daripada yg tadi. Ruki dengan sigap menyembunyikan benda tajam itu dibalik badannya untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Reita mulai tenang namun masih membik-membik.

Acara pemutilasian itu disaksikan oleh cukup banyak warga dari desa PSCom.

'JEPRET', Jin sedang memotret proses penyembelihan. "Wah, bisa buat inspirasi + gaya baru buat PV kita nih." Ucap Jin kepada San yg sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kita kan biasa mutilasi orang, kita ganti dengan hewan. Gimana?"

"GaaAAKKK! Kita harus tetep memberikan unsur mutilasi manusia kepada penonton PV kita" tolaknya dengan gaya bicara pak presiden pidato BeBeEm.

Disebelah kanan mereka ada band Alice Nine yg menyaksikan acara sakaratul maut masal itu. "Eh macan tutul! Tu liat. Temen-temen lo mencapai ajal…" Tora meledek Shou yg sedang sibuk memasang topi bermotif macan tutulnya yg baru ke kepalanya.

"Enak aja lu. Sirik ya, soalnya lu gak punya gaya sendiri. Motif macan tutul tu seni." Jelas vokalis Alice Nine itu.

"Gwe punya gaya sendiri!" bantah Tora yg darahnya mulai mendidih.

"O iya, gwe inget. KADAL! Hahaha" Shou giliran meledek gitarisnya.

"BUKAN! Tapi.. ummm… tapi…"

"Tu kan! Huehee"

"Tutup mulut lo!"

"Udah! Bisa gak sih kalian tenang sebentar. Lihat tuh, para pihak penyembelih beserta hewan-hewan kurban melotot ke arah kita!" amarah Nao, leader + drummer band Alice Nine meledak. Mereka berdua melongo & tidak dapat berkata apa-apa karena leadernya sudah angkat mulut (==a gimana caranya).

Kai kebagian tugas menyembelih. Laki-laki yg tak punya ekspresi ini menjagal kurang lebih 15 kambing & 2 sapi. 'CROOTT!', darah seekor kambing gemuk yg sedang disembelihnya muncrat ke wajahnya yg cakep itu. Para penonton kaget..

"Sastropeloh!" seru Jin terkejut.

"Oh mai gat!" Saga menutup mulutnya.

"Bujubuneng!" Ruki menelan ludahnya & kaget setengah mampus.

Satu lagi, "Astaganaga!", Uruha kepleset diWeCe (Gubrak. Gag ada hubungannya. Gak usah digagas..).

Semua pandangan tertuju kepada lelaki jangkung itu. Dia sendiri hanya diam & melanjutkan aktivitasnya yg tidak lain adalah menjagal hewan-hewan kurban itu tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun kata ataupun merubah ekspresi yg selalu datar itu. Seolah-olah dia tidak mengalami kejadian itu. Sok cool lah (memang aslinya cool koq ^^). Para warga hanya bengang bengong kayak sapi ompong bin blo'on.

Sementara para pihak penyembelih melakukan tugasnya, amil yg lain mendata warga, memotong daging, ataupun membagikannya kepada warga.

"Eh, mirip ama lo nih. Lo punya kembaran gak bilang-bilang. BweeeE…!" Ruki mengejek Aoi sambil menenteng-nenteng kepala kambing yg sudah tak bernyawa. "Ah, gila lo! Ngomong seenak jidat lo aja. Rasain nih!", Aoi memiting Ruki & mengulek-ulek wajahnya. Mereka berdua terus saja bercanda.

"Hihihi…. Mereka kayak anak kecil aja. Ribut mulu." Uruha senyam senyum sendiri melihat kedua sahabatnya tadi. Uruha sedang memotong daging kurban dengan duduk bersila bersama ibu-ibu didesa PSCom. "Ah, Uru-chan. Hayow.. ada apa nih.. mesam mesem leat mereka. Pasti yg dileat Cuma Aoi ya…" sahut Saga yg duduk disamping Uruha sambil menyenggol lengan pemuda cantik itu pelan. Wajah Uruha merah seketika.

Bukan… Bukan…

Bukan karena malu….

But, kesirem darah kurban yg gak sengaja diguyurkan Aoi. Sebenarnya dia menggotongnya bersama Ruki & bermaksud membuangnya ke kali. Namun si Manju a.k.a Awowi kesandung sapi, eh kegedean tu… sungunya deh…. Emang punya? …. Potongan kaki sapi ^^b

Aoi : " ehehehhe… "

Uruha : "AAAOOOIIII!"

Suara si sekuseh bin bahenol meledak. Meraung-raung… membuat gempa 10 skala ricter (bujubuset). Menghidupkan kembali hewan-hewan kurban (yg bener aje ==). Suara itu benar-benar memekakan telinga makhluk hidup. Termasuk tumbuhan, amoeba, virus, de el el.

Akhirnya si Uru n Aoi kejar-kejaran layaknya Sahrukhan ama Kajol. Secara slowmotion Uruha berlari mengejar Aoi &….. kesandung. 'JDUKK!', dia jatuh diatas Aoi. Mereka berdua mengedip-ngedipkan mata (yaiyalah. Emangnya leak gak berkedip). 'blusshhh', wajah mereka berdua memerah. Bukan karena hal-hal aneh seperti tadi. Tetapi, mereka malu. Dengan posisi Uru diatas tubuh Aoi, mereka saling mendekatkan wajah (Malu apa mau).

12 cm….

10 cm….

5 cm….

1 mili…

½ mili…

¼ mili… yak… hampir…

"MBEEKKK!" seekor kambing gendut mengamuk. Para warga histeris. Kambing itu berlari menuju si Manju & ukenya. "KYAAA..!" Uru & Ao menjerit & lari kayak maling dikejar-kejar satpam. Jadi India-indiaan ama kambing deh.

Berbagai peristiwa kacau terjadi dihari kurban ini. Pedas, manis, pahit, asem, semua ada. Tinggal pilih aja (?).

Pada malam harinya mereka nyate. Bau sedap tercium dari halaman belakang rumah Reita. Siapakah yg membuat makanan selezat itu? Tentu saja suamiku.. Uke Yutaka a.k.a KAI.. XD

Reita & Ruki mengipas-ngipas sate yg dipanggang. Sedangkan Kai membuat bumbu. Lalu Aoi & Uruha menyiapkan piring.

Bau sedap itu mengalir sepai sepoi ke rumah tetangga. "Mantap..! kesana yuk guys!" ajak Shou kepada teman-temannya. "Ayo. Daripada makan sate batu ala bang Tor-tor." Sahut Hiroto sambil mencoba menggigit sate buatan Tora yg keras & hitam gosong, persis seperti batu kerikil. Tora hanya mencibirkan bibirnya yg merah itu, namun sekarang sudah hitam karena memakan sate kerikil buatannya.. mereka berlima pun berbondong-bondong ke tempat bau itu berasal.

Shou menyapa mereka, "Konbanwa..". Para GazettE tersentak.

"Lho. Kenapa kalian ke sini? Nagih utang ya?" Tanya Reita.

"Ya ndak lah. Ummm… boleh gabung gak?"

"Bolehlah, Shou. Kita kan pren." ^^b

"Ayo sini!" panggil Ruki seraya tersenyum semanis-manisnya. (KyaaaAA… pengen ^^" *ngiler*)

Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi & bergitaran, mereka melahap setiap tusuk sate yg nikmat nan lezat sampai-sampai tusuk satenya ikut dimakan (Masya Allah O.O' cakep-cakep rakus ya..).

Setelah beberapa abad (lebay) suara lembut Ruki tak terdengar, akhirnya dia memutuskan menyanyikan 'Black or white'. Stop stop stop. Itu Michael Jackson kali. Ruki menyanyikan lagu milik The GazettE tentu saja, yaitu Cassis & dilanjutkan dengan Calm Envy. Shou dengan suaranya yg cukup dalam, lebih dalam dari sumur, menyanyikan lagu Fantasy & Cosmic World dengan acoustic tentu saja. Suara-suara merdu itu mengantarkan arwah-arwah kurban ke alam sana. Juga menyelimuti kehangatan pasangan kekasih yg sedang dimabukkan soda-soda cinta. Uruha & Aoi duduk berdekatan & senyum-senyum gaje. Tora & Saga bermain kelereng (?).

Ada satu pasangan lagi. Mereka menjauh dari sekumpulan anak-anak band tadi. Malu mungkin. Mereka berdua adalah Kai & Kuro. Kai menyandarkan kepala dibahu kanan Kuro (XD XDD). Mereka berdua berselimutkan jaket kulit milik Kai. Namun dibahu kiri Kuro juga tersandar kepala Ruki. Mereka bertiga mulai terlelap dengan kesunyian malam. Manisnya….. ^^v

_THE END_

Maaf, jikalau saya lagi-lagi memberuntungkan diri. Direbutin 2 orang XD XD. Idola lagi. Surga dunia.

**Wawancara singkat dgn Author XD…**

Kai : Konichiwa… ^_^

Kuro : 0.O …. KyaaaAAAA….! *langsung tubruk Kai*

Akhirnya Kai juga yg mewawancaraiku…. ^^

Kai : Hehehhe… Sebagai leader aku sibuk. Jadi baru bisa sekarang.

Kuro : Gak papalah.

Kai : Oke. Kita mulai saja.

Sekarang saya yg akan mewawancarai istri *XD* saya sodarah".

Kuro : ^^

Kai : Darimana anda mendapat inspirasi?

Kuro : Gara" leat penyembelihan. Gilee… jadi inget band VK.

Salah satunya Nega. Langsung kebayang muke sadisnya Jin.

Jin : Gwe sadis ya? Masak muke cakep gini dibilang sadis. -,-

Kuro : Ngapain situ ke sini. Ini khusus pewawancaraan antara KAI & KURO. Double K.

Wah, cocok ni.

Kai : Jadi, saya jadi penjagal? Harusnya yg lebih cocok kan Jin.

Kuro : Dia kan pemeran sampingan. Trus… biar kamu eksis terus.

Jin : Axis.. baik ya… XD

Kuro : Minggat lu…! Go to hell! *tendang Jin ke bulan XP*

Kai : ?

Kuro : Aduh, maap ya Kai. Didalem fic kamu belepotan darah. T^T

Kai : Holoh. Its no problemo. Kalo gitu lapin ya!

Kuro : ^^b sip bos. *ngelap muka Kai*

Kai : Sesi wawancara kali ini, saya tutup. Closed.

Kuro : Hehh, napa? Kebelet ya?

Kai : Closed=tutup. Bukan yg diWeCe itu.

Kuro : Bye bye smua.. ^^

Kai : Ayo lanjutin ngelapnya.

Kuro : XD

Wawancara ra nggenah diatas gak wajib dibaca. Gak penting. =="

Sampai jumpa diFic-fic garink berikut'na… ^-^/


End file.
